


Anxiety

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Flug has an anxiety attackSmol fic





	Anxiety

And it was happening again. The sound of something banging, the lights being shut off, the crinkling of a bag rapidly inflating and deflating.

Flug was having yet another anxiety attack. He wasn't sure what caused it, he couldn't think, all he could do was curl into himself and try to breathe.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when an ice hand settled on his shoulder. Another easily slipped around his chest and a familiar form slipped up behind him. Flug whined a bit as he felt that cold seeping through his clothes.

He said nothing as he turned and buried himself in Black Hat's chest. The Eldritch remained silent as he held Flug closely, beginning to gently knead at the man's back. His talons lightly pricked into the fabrics and pulled, a low rumbling starting up in his chest.

Breath by breath Flug could feel the stress slipping away. Eventually he was able to simply cuddle with his boss. They both remained silent, not daring to speak during moments like these. Flug learned how awkward Black Hat was with showing affection, weakness he called it. And in return Black Hat could not find himself able to speak gentle words unless they were to twist into some horrific insult or cause the situation to worsen.

When Flug felt as though he could continue working he gently squeezed Black Hat before pushing away. The Eldritch stood and readjusted himself.

The moment Flug turned the lights back on all traces of Black Hat having ever been there were gone. Still, Flug could feel that comforting chill holding him. It always lingered...


End file.
